


Envied Desire

by veiledndarkness



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: A chance meeting between them was the turning point.





	Envied Desire

Author: veiledndarkness

Title: Envied Desire

Movie: Beetlejuice

Pairing: Charles/Delia

Summary: A chance meeting between them was the turning point.

Warnings: Usual disclaimer, these characters don’t belong to me. Short 250 word drabble, with the characters from the movie.

000

Never let it be said that Delia didn’t know exactly what she had brought upon herself.  
  
Charles had seen her one day, standing motionless by the newest exhibit at the art museum. Delia had held herself perfectly still, deeply aware of the envy that ran bone deep and of the conflicting feelings she had while staring at the sculpture in front of her. She had felt a fierce ache in her stomach, a gnawing awakening of the knowledge that she would never have the raw talent that this artist had. She bit her lip as a primal scream tried to wrench itself from her throat.  
  
000

He had watched the conflicting emotions on her pale face until an intense wave of desire fell over him. Charles moved closer to her, the bright flame of her red hair clouded his eyes, the sharp angle of her eyes, and the watery shine of them as she bit down on her lip, oblivious to Charles’ hungry gaze. In that moment he had fallen for her, nothing that anyone said would have driven him from her. She would be his.  
  
000

Delia had turned suddenly, saw the man who stared at her, and a sense of power rushed over her. She might not ever have the ability to create wonderful works of art, might never bask in the warmth of the public’s approval, but this, this she would have. A man who worshiped her, a man that she could control and do so with him never being the wiser. She would have the beautiful things that she longed to make, fill her life with riches, and somehow ease the burning truth of her own failure as an artist.

000


End file.
